Game boards and games played on game boards have long provided much enjoyment and pleasure for people of all ages. However, in recent years game boards and games played on game boards seem to have been replaced by computer games and games played on or with electronic devices. These game boards and games that have been enjoyed in the past have been of various types and have carried many different themes and in the end have involved many objectives. It may be difficult to precisely identify what makes one game board and game more successful than another. However, we do understand and appreciate that game boards and games that have the ability to focus the attention of individuals over a significant time period, say for example, an hour or more, do generally enjoy significant commercial success. In their own way, these game boards and games sometimes border on addiction as individuals are able to have fun and enjoyment playing the games for hours at a time. In terms of what contributes to the attractiveness of a game board and a game played on the game board, this may vary from game to game, but in most cases it is probably a combination of a number of factors. Certainly game boards and games that require skill in order to be efficient in playing the game have appeal. But equally appealing is a game board and game that tends to intermix skill and luck in such a fashion that one player is not able to dominate the game based on skill alone and that various combinations of skill and luck combined can over the long run provide for exciting, challenging and competitive games.
There is always a need for game boards and games that somehow present a game that rewards various combinations of skill and luck and at the same time evokes subjects of interest to a wide sector of our society.